may's sex adventure
by captain fox905
Summary: this is a series of may getting fucked by many pokemons, the next chapter will be longer and i'll be starting it after i publish this one, leave me ideas, but please pm me if you to make it easier, for me to look at. THANKS! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS WILL INCLUDE ALL POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1

may was walking in the woods, she was naked. she left her cloths and pokemon back at home. she saw a male jolteon run at her, and she felt it knock her over.  
>"hey,what's the big deal?" she muttered. then she felt something against her pussy, and she felt it go into her. "OW! STOP IT!" may yelled, then she started to enjoy it.<p>

"OH,FUCK ME HARDER JOLTEON! YES, NYA,NAY,NAY,NYA...MMM, YES! YOUR DICK FEELS SO GOOD!" may screamed as the jolteon cummed in her,then when it pulled out of her, she felt it shoot cum onto her body. she went home and snuck up to her room, and layed down.

she looked at her poke balls, she had caught so many pokemon. she grapped run, and out came a, nervous skitty. "it's okay skitty." may said. she let the pokemon lay on her stomach, after a while, she felt skitty become wet. "skitty do what ever you want to my body, you're my fovorite pokemon." may said. "skit." said the pokmon. it started to lick may's breast, which made her moan.

"oh,skitty that feels amazing." may moaned. skitty licked may's stomach, and then her pussy. may cummed and skitty licked it all up. may smiled. "my turn." she said. skitty layed on her back, and may began to lick skitty's pussy. it felt so warm, and good to her tongue. skitty began to moan, and cum a lot, skitty kept cumming, and soon may's whole face was covered in her cum, but she kept licking it. when she did stop, she knew why ash let pikachu shoot cum from his dick on ash's face.

may returned skitty to her pokeball. she sent out her glaceon, and it already started to pound her ass. "OH,GOD GALCEON, YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!" may gasped, as she felt glaceon shoot cun into her ass and on her ass. glaceon, layed down, and may smiled, she was going to make the pokemon pay for all the cum.

she started to lick glaceon's cock, and cum started to squirt out of it, she licked it more harder and faster, making the pokemon moan, and groan. she finally started to suck on it, and felt it shoot cum in her throat which she swallowed. then she pulled it out of her mouth and felt cum go all over her face, in her hair, and some on her breast.

she rubbed glaceon's cock, against her belly. "oh glaceon why,not cum?" may said giggleing. glaceon moaned, and shot cum all over may's belly, and breast. may made glaceon stand up, and surprised the pokemon when she started to lick it's ass hole. she stopped and put her face under the pokemon while it was still standing and licked it's cock, which shot cum onto her face again.

glaceon layed on his back again, and may started to pump his cock, with her hand. she felt him jerk, as cum exploded from his dick, landing all over her hand and on his cock.

she licked the cum off her hand and off of his cock. she layed on top of the pokemon, her breast were touching the glaceon's stomach, and his cock was rubbing against her belly, and she kissed, and slid her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue while his cock kept shooting cum all over her belly. she moved away, and let the pokemon titfuck her, which made cum go all over her breast and face.

she returned the pokemon to his pokeball, and fell asleep.

i hope you enjoyed leave me sugestions i'm going to make another chapter with even more pokemon and make it longer for you guys. LOL. make sure you pm me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 of may's sex adventure

may walked out side and saw a group of bunearys and followed them,but got stuck in their hole with her pussy in it. the bunearys took turns fucking her, and cumming in her and on her, then the leader of the den was up. "okay,guys...i had enough...can you...OH FUCK, THATS FUCKING HUGE!" may yelled, as the leader shoved in cock into her pussy.

he banged her pussy fast and hard that when he cummed his cum filled her, and leaked out, then when he pulled out, he sprayed her body with it. they pushed her out, and she found her self laying in the grass. one buneary got on breast, one got the other, one was fucking her pussy, and she was being forced to suck the cock, of the leader. when he shot cum into her mouth, she swallowed it, and then got sprayed with cum from the bunearys.

after the were done with her, they walked away.

"wow...talk...about a hell of a fuck." may muttered. she sat up against a tree, trying to catch her breath and relax from all the fucking she just had, she knew she couldn't take any more now. she saw and felt how much cum was on her. "well, they did a good job." she said.

A wild lucario picked up her scent and was on her very fast. he pushed her up against the tree, and started to lick her breast, whole he rubbed his cock against her pussy. may started to blush. "please...don't lucario...i cant take any more fucking please." may begged, but she knew that she wasn't getting regular fucked...this was rape.

the lucario, moved the tip of his cock in her and out again. may wasn't surprise when she heard it talk. "just relax bitch, you belong to me know." lucario said.

he started to fuck her, while pinning her against the tree, and he felt her cum leak out, he started to squeeze on breast and lick it, and he used his other hand to rub her ass. he stopped licking to speak. "tell me you like it, bitch." lucario said. "i...like it." may muttered. lucario pulled out and shoved her on the ground and put her in doggy style position, the he fucked her.

may was to tired to fight or scream now. "scream my name bitch. i want to hear you scream." lucario said. "LUCARIO PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME I NEED. IT." may screamed. lucario had finished, fucking her ass, and pussy, and cumming all over her, he had been doing this for 10 minutes. he let her fall back against the tree, and sit down.

then he put his cock in her face. "suck it." he said. "no..." may replied. he smacked her in the face. "FUCKING BITCH YOU SUCK MY DAMN COCK NOW!" lucario snapped. may obeyed and began sucking. "oh...yeah, good job bitch." lucario muttered. he cummed in her mouth and filled it up, the pulled out. "swallow." he ordered. she did as she was told.

"good, girl...now before i leave you." he said, the sprayed the as much cum as he could on her, then left fast. she fell to the ground, and layed still, she had cum covering her from head to toe, and she was crying.

Ash was walking back to his hotal, and saw her on the ground. "OH SHIT MAY, WHO DID THIS!" he yelled. he cleaned the cum off her, and carried her back to his hotal room, and layed her on the bed. ' my ash...he always saves me.' may thought. she knew ash would never leave her. "ash...please fuck me." may said. ash gulped.

"may...look i know, that we're dating...but i don't think it's smart to fuck yet." ash replied. "please." may repeated. ash nodded, and got naked and climped on top of her. he started to lick her breast, which made her moan, then he licked her face, and then neck. he started to lick her stomach, the pussy. he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"oh, do you like this?" ash asked teasingly. "yes,please stick it in." may moaned. ash complied and shoved it into her, pounding her pussy with his dick fast and hard. he cummed in her, then flipped her and fucked her in the ass, and cummed in there to. pikachu came out, and jumped on the bed. may nodded. ash rolled her over, and started to fuck her pussy while she sucked pikachu's cock. pikachu cummed in her mouth and on her, and ash did the same, the pikachu fell asleep and ash layed next to may.

soon they both fell asleep, and the next day may left, and headed into the woods again, and she made sure ash knew that she would allow pokemon to fuck her but not, like lucario did.

well guys i hope you enjoy chapter 2 leave me more ideas, as a pm if you want, thanks to all of you that give me ideas, it reall helps me out...i feel so dirty writing this stuff but someone has to do it. see you guys in chapter 3 which may take longer to write IDK yet, it's all up to you guys.


	3. chapter 3-of may's sex adventure

may saw a male pinsir and walked up to it. "hey pinsir." she said, and then it jumped in her, and started to pound her pussy with it's cock. "OH FUCK! THIS FEELS FUCKING AMAZING! KEEP FUCKING ME PINSIR, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" may screamed as she let her cum flow out of her pussy and onto pinsir, and then she felt pinsir shoot his cum in her.

"good work." may said, after pinsir pulled out and sprayed cum all over her body. pinsir made a whining noise. "i know what you want." may said with a smile, and she begun to suck pinsir's dick, causing him to moam lously. he finally cummed, and may swallowed as mush as she could, while the rest shot into her hair and on her face. she watched pinsir walk away.

may sat against a tree. an arbok slithered up to her, and started to flick it's tongue on her pussy, making her moan. "oh...arbok, that feels lovely." may moaned. arbok gently wrapped around her body, and she felt it's body slither around her stomach, and breast. "arbok, you fell so nice." may moaned. she felt arbok slither off her, and wrap around her, then felt his cock go into her, and she started to moan louder.

"OH ARBOK! YOU'RE SO GOOD." she screamed, as arbok, shot cum in her, and on her, and continued to wrap around her. he stopped and started to rub his cock between her breast. "oh arbok, you cock, feels wonderful between my breast." may moaned. and gasped as a huge loud of cum erupted from arbok's cock, and showered may's hair face, and breast in cum. she started to suck his cock, and he blew a big loud into her mouth. she swallowed it, and sum driped out of her mouth, arbok shot cum on her face and hair.

she knew it was done for now, and saw it go to one of her pokeballs, and go inside. she had a new pokemon. a a zoroark appeared, and it came over to her. she jumped on it, and started to rub her pussy against it's cock,and her breast on his body. "that feel good?" may asked. "yes." zoroark replied. may smiled good this one could talk.

she felt zoroark's cock super hard against her pussy,and was amazed at how big it was. "oh, zoroark every pokemon that fucked me was fun and good, but i wanna be one's sex slave,but also want them to obey me as well." may said. "i can be that pokemon." zoroark replied. "are you sure?" may asked. "yes,my trainer." zoroark said. may smiled.

"zoroark, just for now, you are my master and i must do what ever you want." may said. as she got off of zoroark. "really, may?" zoroark asked. "yes, and as your trainer i allow you." may replied, zoroark nodded.

"i want you to do anything you want to my body." zoroark said. may nodded, the added "yes master." she sat on zoroark, and stuck her butt in his face, and lifted it so he could she her pussy amd ass hole, she started to lick his cock. he rubbed her ass, while she licked him, then started to lick her ass, and then her pussy. she was moaning while licking his cock, and it felt good.

she took his whole cock in her mouth and started to suck it. she felt cum spill out of her pussy, then felt zoroarks tongues lick it up and the he started to eat her out. he cummed and she swallowed it while the rest of is shot onto her face. "who was that master?" may asked. "good." zoroark replied. "zoroark, can i call you zoro." may asked. "yes." zoro replied.

may layed down, and let zoro stick his cock in her pussy, and allowed him to fuck her, she already felt her cum spilling out of her pussy. "OH,ZORO MY MASTER, YES PLEASE FUCK MY, YES MAKE ME YOUR BITCH I NEED IT NYAA,NYA,NYA, MMM, YES IT FEELS SO GOOOOD!" may screamed as zoro shot cum in her pussy and all over her, and did the same after he fucked her in the ass.

may layed her head down on zoro's body. "zoro...im glad you chose me as your trainer." may said. "as am i." zoro replied. "ZORO YOU NAUGHTY FOX!" may shouted, as zoro used one of his claws to finger her pussy and the other to fingure her ass. "zoro." zoro said. may felt her cum spill out. "OH ZORO, THAT FEELS SO GOOD, YES PLEASE KEEP FINGERING ME! OH ZORO,NYAN,NIE,NAH, YES ZORO...YES!" may screamed as she spilled cum out all over zoro's calw and paw, and he licked it clean.

zoro rubbed her back up and down with his paw making her blush and moan. "zoro, that fells lovely." she moaned. may felt zoro shove his cock in her pussy, and start to fuck her again. after a few minutes she started to scream his name. "ZORO,ZORO...ZORO...MMM...ZORO!" she repeated, she screamed as he cummed and filled her insides with his warm seed. 

he pulled out of her, and she saw some cum on his cock and balls, and she licked it off and cleaned his privates for him. "you're a naughty fox pokemon...but you're my fox pokemon." may said. laying against his lap, near his cock. may saw that zoro's cock was already huge. she wondered how a pokemon's cock could be so big.

may's mom saw what may and zoro had turn and just sighed and walked away.

"zoro, you really love fucking with me, don't you?" may asked. "yes, of course." zoro replied. "zoro, i knew i could trust you as a partner when i fist saw you." may said.

may licked zoro's cock with a quick flick of her tongue, which made him moan. "i know you want this." may said. zoro nodded, and may started to ride him. "ugggh, may...you're so tight...mmm, please ride me faster...OH YES THAT'S IT MAY, YES MY TRAINER!" zoro screamed as may started to ride his cock faster. she felt him shoot cum, and also felt it leak out of her when she got filled, she stood up and moaned as his cock, slowly came out or her, then it sprayed her with another burst of cum. she layed down and fell asleep on him.

well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i'm going to do my best to make this series super long, so like always leave a pm and if you want to you can look me up on skype my name is captain fox905 on skype with anime fox picture. you can go one skype and leave me ideas once you add me as a contact or pm me, or both.

see you guys in may's next sex adventure, wonder what pleasure she will get next.


	4. Chapter 4-of may's sex adventure

may's mom heard may's bed moving and her making noise. 

"OH ZORO, YES FUCK ME! YES YOU COCK FEELS SO GOOOD!, NYAAA YES!" she screamed. "thank you mistress." zoro replied licking her cheek. may's mom walked into the room. "may stop this."

"mom let me do what i want."may growled. "maybe we should make her pay for interupting." zoro said. may nodded,and she tied her mom to the bed, and undressed her. "what are you doing may's mom demanded. "shut up." may said.

may started to licker her mom's pussy, while zoro worked on may's mom's breast, the may fingered her pussy,and then let zoro have her. "zoro make her feel pain." may said. zoro nodded, and started to fuck may's mom.

"OH,GOD PLEASE STOP THIS IT HURTS! MAY PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!" she screamed as zoro pulled out and cummed on her, and not in her.

sat on top of her mom. "next time stay out of it." may said dragging her mom out of the room and letting zoro know it was their turn. "okay,zoro." may said. zoro layed down, and maxie started to lick his limb cock. he started to get bigger, and bigger. "oh mistress why do you,tease me?" zoro said panting. may sucked him,and felt his cum in her mouth and swallowed.

sorry for this on being short and not that good, i'm out of ideas,so leave me some as pm, and btw don't just give me a pokemon, like add some deatail in it please. thanks can't wait to hear from ya.


	5. Chapter 5-may's sex with many pokemon

may walked to a mountain and went in a cave and started to get naked. then she heard a roar, and reshiram saw that's his cock was hard, and she smiled.

she walked over, and started to run it with her hand. he shot cum out on her imedittaly. she layed down,and watched him stick his cock in her pussy,he started to thrust in and out fast.

"OH,RESHIRAM! YES,NYA,NYA,MMM,NYA,OH YES DO IT, FUCK ME,MMM,YES MAKE ME YOU'RE BITCH!" may screamed, as she, and reshiram both cummed at the same time.

then reshiram repeated this in her ass. may, started to lick reshiram's cock, with her tongue. "resa." said the pokemon. he started to make tons of moaning noises, as may licked,kissed,and sucked his cock, and she was enjoying his cum shooting in her mouth and on her. "such a good dragon." she said between licks.

reshiram blew the biggest loud and covered may in cum,before leaving. may smiled.

then she felt something prod her in the butt. she turned around and looked, and saw a Axew. "oh,how cute." she said. "axew." said the pokemon. may licked his cock, and sucked, enjoying his cum as well, before axew went in a pokeball she had.

may smiled, 'wonder what other pokemon are in this cave.' she saw a houndoom, and it was already hard and it walked up to her, and layed on it's back. may licked his cock, and sucked, enjoying his cum. then she let it fuck her in her ass, and she screamed as she felt pleasure, and also a Knot. "OH,GOD, HOUNDOOM, YOU'RE KNOT IS HUGE IT FELLS SO GOOD, MMM!" may screamed, as she started to cum like crazy, and houndoom, started to pund her like crazy in the ass.

"OH,GOOD, YES IT'S SO GOOD, I LOVE IT...MORE,YES, MORE HOUNDOOM, MORE, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT I NEED IT ALL! YES THAT'S IT MORE!" may screamed. houndoom pulled out of her, and sprayed her with cum, then started to lick her breast, and stomach. "oh...mmm,houndoom,you're so good." may moaned.

houndoom, rubbed his cock between her breast, and she felt his warm cum, spray on her face, and on her breast, and in her hair. "mmm,nya,such, a good dog." may said. she pulled out a pokeball from her bag and houndoom went in it. 'damn that was so fucking good.' she thought. she saw a gardevoir.

she walked over to it, and it layed down, and she rubbed it's cunt with her fingers. "mmmm." said the pokemon. 'psychic?' may thought with a smile.

"gardevoir,do you enjoy this, me rubbing your pussy?" may asked,then may layed on gardevoir and she started to rub her own pussy against gardevoir's. "how does that feel?" may asked. "good." said gardevoir. 'knew it.' may said.

may felt her cum, and then gardevoir cum. may got off gardevoir, and watched her walk away, 'that was no fun.' she thought.

well leave my ideas as a pm, but give me a good amount of details of you, can , and i'll make sure your idea is in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6-may sex adventure

may sent houndoom out and saw that he was already hard and she smiled. she started to ride him, and making him moan. she felt her own cum coming out.

she kept riding houndoom, and she was wincing. "OH,HOUNDOOM, MM,NYA, GAH,MYA...YES...OF FUCK YES I FEEL YOU'RE CUM OH GOD YES!" may screamed before she withdrew houndoom, and layed on the ground panting.

may saw a sawsbuck, and watched it come closer to her. 'this is going to hurt.' she thought as she was forced down, with her butt in the air, she felt it shove it's dick in her, and she screamed. "OH FUCK IT'S SO BIG! NYA, MMMM, DAMN IT, IT FEELS SO GOOD SAWSBUCK!" she screamed as she felt him cum in her, and then felt him shove his cock in her pussy.

"OH,FUCK, YOU'RE SO BIG...NYA,YES FUCK ME THEIR, OH GOD YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD MMM, YES POUND ME RIGHT THEIR! YES I LOVE IT, MAKE ME YOU'RE WHORE! MMM,IT HURTS SO BAD, BUT FEELS SO GOOD SAWSBUCK, PLEASE FILL ME!" may screamed.

"YES!" may screamed a second later felling sawsbuck cum in her. he pulled out, and may was panting heavily. 'that hurt like hell,but it was fun, and very good.' she thought, as she watched the sawsbuck disappear. 'wonder what it was like for him?' she thought sitting up against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7-may and max,then a pokemon

may walked into her max's room, and saw him masturbating. "max,you'll end up, getting caught." may said, getting naked and sitting next to him on the bed. she grapped his cock, and started to pump it. "mmm,sis." max moaned. may started to suck on his cock,causing him to moan even more.

"oh,mmm,may that fells good,sis." max moaned, and then cummed in her mouth, she swallowed, and started to ride him. "OH...SHIT,MAX,YOUR SO BIG...MMM...MAYBE NYA,MAYBE I SHOULDN'T CALL YOU LITTLE, ANY MORE! MMM,NYA,MYA!" may screamed as she felt max cum in side of her. "oh,sis this is so fun." max said.

may smiled, 'well get ready for a lot more.' she thought. may put max's cock between her breast, and started to rub it, making him moan. "may...you breast feel so good rubbing my cock...it's fells so good, SIS I'M CUMMING!" max yelled, and may felt his hot cum shoot on her face,and breast, and also in her hair.

she smiled as she watched him fall asleep, and then went to the woods.

'i want a pokemon,that will fuck me hard and long, and not stop till i tell it to. i know my houndoom, and zoroark will,but i won't a new pokemon.' may thought sitting down,and waiting for a pokemon to appear.

she was sitting when a ninetails, appeared and started to smell her crotch. "good boy." may said. then she felt the pokemon start to lick her pussy. "mmm,mya,ninetails, your tongue fells amazing." may moaned, she kept moaning as the pokemon licked her stomach,and breast and the face. she layed down, on the ground,and felt ninetails enter her.

she started to cum, soon. Then ninetails, started to pound her violently. "OH NINETAILS YOU'RE SO HUGE! MMM, GOOD FOX! YES,YOU'RE A GOOD FOX POKEMON! MAKE ME YOU'RE BITCH NINETAILS, TEACH MY BODY WHO'S BOSS! OH,GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!" may screamed,and then screamed again when she felt ninetails cum in her.

she rolled over,and stuck her butt in the air, and ninetails quickly started to pound it. may was shoving her hips back to push ninetails deeper into her. "OH,GOD NINETAILS, YOU'RE SO GOOD!MMM, YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A PERSON FEEL SO GOOD, THAT'S IT FUCK ME HARD!" may screamed just as ninetails cam in her ass, she put his cock between her breast, and started to rub them up down his shaft.

"you like that don't you?" may said. she felt ninetails cum,and felt it on her breast, and then it shot all over her face,and in her hair. she started to lick his cock,and then started to suck it.

"NINETAILS!" the pokemon screamed as it cummed in may's mouth. she swallowed it, and licked the rest off of his cock. she patted him on the head,"good fox,you made me feel so good." may said with a smile, she brought pokeballs for any pokemon that wanted to join her team,and was glad when ninetails, went in a pokeball,and stayed.

"that was almost better than zoro,or houndoom." may said.

I am going to start chapter 8 after i post this one, so leave me idea,as a pm, with details, or you can leave it as a review. and if you can't think if any details,or not very good with them,go ahead and leave your idea. thanks for all the support on this fanfiction,and i think i'll be getting longer chapters at like over 1000 word chapters, so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

may was still waiting for more pokemon to come and fuck her. 'i never knew having sex with all kinds of pokemon could be so fun.' may thought.

A victini appeared,and it started to lick may all over. she moaned, as it licked her pussy,and may her cum,and then it licked her stomach,and breast. "you like this? i hope you do." victini said. 'oh yeah,this is a psychic pokemon.' may thought.

"yes,victini i am enjoying it." may replied. victini blushed and backed away. "hey,what's wrong?" may asked. "it's just that...well...i'm scared, that i may hurt you." victini replied. "it's okay." may said. victini nodded,and continued to lick may.

may made victini lay down,and she started to lick his cock,then she kissed it and sucked it. "mmm,oh god,miss, this feels so good." moaned victini. "call me may."may said. "yes,may." victini replied. may kept sucking then she started to swirle her tongue around his cock,while she was sucking it. "oh,god,may, that feels so good! your tongue feels amazing!" victini moaned.

may felt him cum,and she swallowed all of it,and let the rest shoot onto her face. she started to rub his cock betweem her breast. "oh,may...i knew you were the one for me to choose as my master." moaned victini. may smiled,as victini cummed,and then went into a pokeball.

may summoned zoro, her zoroark. "yes,mistress." the fox pokemon said,may always enjoyed zoro. she pushed zoro, onto the ground,and licked his cock, with her tongue. "oh,mistress, that feels good." zoro moaned as he felt himself start to get hard. once he was hard all the way may started to suck his cock,while swirling her tongue around it,zoro started to thrust his hips, and make himself go deep in may's throat.

"I'M CUMMING!" said zoro,and may pulled back,as her mouth filled with zoro's cum,and swallowed it,and then licked the rest of his cock.

she started to rub his shaft with her breast,and he started to moan loudly. "oh,good mistress, you know how to make me feel good." zoro moaned,and the his cock shot cum all over may's face,breast,and some even shot in her hair.

she got into doggy style,and zoro started to pound her quickly. "OH,GOD,ZORO, YOUR FUCKING COCK,IS SO HUGE! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" may screamed. "oh,mistress you're so tight." zoro moaned as he thrusted into may. "MMM,I KNOW! YES! POUND ME HARDER ZORO,YES POUND MY ASS HARDER,TEACH IT WHO'S BOSS! FUCK ME,RAPE ME, DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT,I'M YOUR BITCH!" may screamed as she felt him shoot cum in her ass.

when he pulled out of her,his cock shot cum all over her butt,and back. she layed down,and zoro started to lick her pussy,and then he stuck his tongue in her pussy,and licked her insides. "oh,zoro...yes,mmm,mya,please eat me out, it feels amazing." may moaned. zoro started to lick her belly,and breast. "oh,god...zoro, this feels amazing." may moaned.

"i'm glad mistress." zoro said. licking her face,and collarbone. zoro ended up falling asleep on may,and she withdrew him into his pokeball. 'damn,he's so good.' may thought.

may sent out her charizard, and she felt him start to pound her pussy instantly. "OH,GOD! CHARIZARD! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH,FUCK ME SO HARD,AND TEACH MY PUSSY A LESSON,I WANT YOU TO CUM IN ME,AND ALL OVER ME!" may screamed,she knew that was a mistake,because, charizard started to cum,but he kept pounding her and pumping more cum into her pussy.

"OH! CHARIZARD YOU ARE SO GOOD, GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CUM FILL ME UP! NOW! PLEASE, FILL ME UP!" may screamed,as charizard did that,and then he pulled out of her,and shot cum all over her body. he grunted.

may made charizard lay on the ground,and then she climbed on him,and layed on his belly. she started to play with his cock,with her foot. "oh,charizard, you are suck a magnificent beast,your cock is so fucking huge,you can cum so much. and make a girl feel nice." she said, in a low seductive voice,and then she started to lick his belly, causing him to moan.

then she stopped and moved up to his head,and started to lick his neck,and face,which made him moan,and groan with pleasure. "charizard you know what i want." may said seductivly. charizard nodded,and may climbed off,and showed him her ass,and he started to pound it.

"mmm,oh,god,oh god,yes,charizard,that it's your huge fucking dick feels so good in me." may said, and then she screamed as he blew his load in her,and on her butt and up her back. she withdrew him to his pokeball,and sat against a tree.

may walked into max's room,and woke him up.

"hey max,you wanna fuck me again?" she asked. max nodded,and looked he got naked. she got on top of max,and started to grind her pussy against his cock. "ahhhh,mmm,sis." max moaned. she kissed max,and stuck her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue,while she kept grinding her pussy on him.

she guilded his cock,into her wet pussy,and stuck the tip in,and then slammed down onto it,and kept bouncing up and down, on his cock,fast. "oh,god, sis,you're so tight...mmm,ahhhn." max moaned. "i know max,OH,GOD! YOU COCK IS SO HUGE, OH,GOD,MMM FUCK ME...YES! OH,YES MAX,THRUST YOUR HIPS,AND SHOVE YOUR SELF DEEPER! YES IT FEEL AMAZING!" may screamed,

"sis,i'm about to..." max began. "go ahead and do it." may said,and then she screamed as he blew his load into her pussy. she pulled him out of her,and then layed down,on him, panting. "oh,max,you have grown up so much." may said. "masturbate for me." may said.

max started to stoke his cock,and then may pushed him till,his cock was over, his face,and when he cam, he showered himself in cum. may let him lay back down,flat,and she quickly licked the cum off his face,and off his cock. "sis..." max, panted.

"shh, we have only just started." may said, smiling.

she started to tickle his cock,teasing him. "ahh,mmm, sis, that's so good." max moaned. she stopped tickeling his cock,she layed on the bed,and max got up,and started to pound her pussy. "OH FUCK ME AHHHN NYA, MAX, FUCK ME WITH YOU BIG,YUMMY MONSTER! OH GOD!" may screamed, as max thrustes into her fast and hard,while caressing her breast.

"sis,you're so tight. OF,GOD I THINK I'M ABOUT TO...AHHH!" max screamed as he started to pump his loud into her, when he pulled out his cock, leaked cum onto her belly, which made her moan. "oh,little bro,you were so good." may moaned. she noticed max,passed out on the bed next to her.

(well i hope you are all enjoying this so far,and remember to leave an idea, for me, i'm running out. so leave a whole list of ideas(please number if you do.) and i'll make the next one at least 3000 words to include all the ideas you guys leave. thanks.)


	9. Chapter 9-i need your guys help

hey every one this isn't part of the story,but i figured i might as well,use this to tell you guys that i am out of ideas,so please leave me a list of ideas,as a pm,so i can make a super long chapter,or many chapters, i appeciate it. thanks for all the support.


	10. Chapter 10

may was sitting against a tree near the river,when a male Azurill appeared.

"go away, i'm waiting for a real pokemon." may said. this mad the Azurill mad,and it knocked her over,and put it's cock up to her pussy,and shoved it in,and started to thrust in and out as fast as possible,making may scream in pain and pleasure.

'damn,this feels so good. i shouldn't have been mean to him.' may thought. "AHHHHN,MMMM,AZURILLL, YES,OH GOD,I'M SORRY,YOU ARE A REAL MAN,YOU DICK FEELS SO GOOD,MMM,I LOVE IT,FUCK ME,OR RAPE ME! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!" may screamed as she felt azurill shoot his load into her,and then when he pulled out he had another gift before he left.

she layed on her back panting,and the got showered by cum,that fell all over her face,breast,and stomach. 'well,i guess never judge a pokemon by its looks.' may thought as she sat back up against the tree.

may was sitting there,when she felt something wrap around her body. she looked and saw a milotic. "hey, milotic." may said. may looked and saw a cock,that was limb.

milotic unwrapped,and looked at her. may layed down,and started to lick milotic's cock,and watching as it begun to enlarge. 'man how big are you going to get?' may thought. milotic was now fully eract.

may layed down stood up,and felt milotic wrap around, her,and the felt milotic's cock, go into her ass. "OH,MILOTIC YOUR SO BIG! AHHHH,NYA,MMMM,YES,FUCK ME,FUCK ME,FUCK ME, HARDER,YES,HARDER,HARDER!" may screamed as she felt cum in her,and then felt milotic in her pussy.

"OH,GOD MILOTIC! THAT'S IT FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! OH GOD YES!" may screamed. milotic started to lick may's breast,and tickle her whole body,by making his body vibrate, may's screams became, moans of nothing but pleasure and lust.

"oh,milotic this feels so amazing. mmm,yes,milotic yes. i love this so much,it feels so good,i need it,please milotic,don't hold back." may moaned.

milotic pulled out of may,and then thrusted in as hard as he could,and he exploaded all over her insides, making her scream louder than he thought a human could scream.

he got off her,and sat a few inches away,watching as she panted heavily,out of breath from how intense he fucked her.

she watched as milotic slithered away.

'damn...that was...more than i expected,fuck that was a good one.' may thought.

may walked to the mountain and layed down in a cave and that's when she saw a dragonite,and salamance. may looked at their cocks and saw how big they were,and then they were on here, pinning her down.

"get off of me." may hissed. the dragonite, shoved it's cock into her ass,while the other shoved his into her mouth,and she started to suck. the dragonite thrusted into her hard and fast while she sucked the salamance's cock. 'this is not good,these two will tear me into two parts.' may thought,and the her eyes went wide,as she felt cum expload into her ass,and mouth. both pokemon backed away.

and she swallowed the cum in her mouth,and groaned as both dragons,shot cum onto her as she layed their.

then the salamance took her in the ass,while she was forced to suck the dragonite's cock.

"mmmmph,mppph,mph,mmmph...MMMMMPHHH!" may moaned as she felt a huge loud in her mouth,and the dragonited pulled away,she swallowed the cum,but some drippled down her chin. dragonite stood in front of her spraying her with cum,while the other fucked her,and then she felt him cum as well. they continued to blow loud after loud on her body while she was laying on the ground.

'this is insane...don't they know i can't take much more.' she thought. both pokemon started to lick her breast,and stomach, and privates. "no...stop...please." may moaned,as she started to blush heavily. than the salamance who had the bigger cock,fucked her pussy,while dragonite fucked her ass,and than layed her down,and started to pound her breast with his cock,and spray his cum on her face,and breast,while the salamance shoot cum in her.

the stood over her,and let their last and bigged loud that may ever saw shoot all over her,than they flew away leaving may laying in the cave,cum on every inch of her body.

she saw a torchic,and it started to fuck her as well. she was to tired to scream,so she just made noises,and tried to make it stop. "mmpppphhh,stop,mmm,damn you." may muttered weakly. then she threw her head up as the torchic blew his loud into her,and walked away. may curled up,exposing only her ass,and back.

(like a normal curle up.)

she fell asleep in that cave.

LEAVE ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE I KNOW A TONE OF YOU HAVE ALREADY,AND THAT'S WHY THIS WAS POSSIBLE,THANK YOU ALL WHO LEFT IDEAS,AND THE 4000 SOME PEOPLE WHO SEEN THIS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE HELP THAT YOU GUYS HAVE DID TO MAKE THIS POSSIBLE! THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

may woke up in the cave and saw a mightyena and a umbreon walking around togther. 'damn it, if they see me, i'll be as good as fucked.' may thought.

she stood up,and mightyena pinned her down. "now, i'll going to show you dominence and mating." said mightyena,although only umbreon could understand. umbreon nodded,and knew that mightyena would be rough on the human but he didn't care.

mightyena started. "now, if the struggle like this one is, you just show them you mean buisness." mightyena said,then bit may. "AHHH,FUCK." may screamed.

then when may finally cooperated,mightyena started to pound her ass. "like this,this is how,you start, but go easy,and then make her scream." mightyena said. umbreon nodded. "OH,STOP IT! THIS IS RAPE! HEY ARE YOU-AHHHH!" may screamed. "brother use you cock,and make her shut up." mightyena said.

umbreon nodded,and walked over,and started to thrust his cock in may's mouth,and she started to suck knowing what would happen if she didn't. 

"mmmppphhhh!" may screamed as she felt them both shoot cum in her,and she swallowed it,and a little, drip down her chin. umbreon climped on her and planted himself and started to pound her ass,while she sucked mightyena's cock.

'damn it,i had no idea pokemon could be so rough.' may thought.

she felt umbreon's thrusts becoming more and more violent as he started to enjoy himself. mightyena cummed in her mouth,and then started to lick her breast,and stomach. "AHHHHHH!" may screamed as umbreon cummed in her,and then mightyena shot cum onto her body.

may was panting now, "so,big bro,this is what it's like?" umbreon asked. "yes." mightyena replied. "can i stay,and do it more?"

"yes,my sweet little brother." mightyena said and then left.

umbreon walked over to maxie,who was in pain from mightyena. 'good he's gone,i thought i would be split in half by that monster's cock.' may thought. then she felt something shoot onto her face,that was warm and sticky. and that was when umbreon started to pound her pussy, violently. 'damn.' she thought.

umbreon cummed in her,and shot his cum all over her,and then started to make her suck his cock. "mmmppph,mmmppph,MMMMMPPPPHHH!" may screamed as umbreon thrusted into her throat,and exploaded, a huge load which she swallowed,and a ton started to leak down her chin,umbreon shot a little more cum on her and then left.

'so,how long will this go on?' may thought. she liked getting fucked by pokemon,but she knew when it was to much,or to agreesive,and the last two times were just that.

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT ONE, A LOT OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN LEAVING SWEET IDEAS, BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO DO A FEW CHAPTERS OR JUST ONE SUPER LONG ONE,WITH PAIRS OF POKEMON RAPING HER. SO PM ME, IDEAS OF PAIRS OF POKEMON. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!


	12. Chapter 12

may heard something breathing heavily,and got up and walked a little farther into the cave to see what it was. she saw a nidoking masturbating,and she walked over to it. 'i might as well, it'll rape me if i don't sooner or later.' may thought.

she walked up to him,and placed her hand on his belly. "hey, looks like you have a problem." may said, nidoking looked at her,then removed his hands allowing may access. she started to rub his cock,and play with his balls, causing the pokemon to moan. "you like that?" may asked. "nido." replied the pokemon. he started to cum a little.

may quickly started to suck his cock,and play with his balls at the same time. she felt nidoking thrust himself deeper in her mouth. he roared as he shot cum into her mouth. "MMMMPPPHHH!" may screamed as her mouth filled up quickly,and she backed away swallowing as much as possible,while the rest dripped down her face,nidoking was still cumming.

she waited for him to stop before licked his cum off him,which made his shoot more cum,that landed in her hair and on her face.

she walked away from the nidoking leaving him there. 'that wasn't so bad.' she thought.

may felt something jump on her and then she felt something go in her ass. "AHHHH!" may screamed,and when she looked behine her she saw a typlosion thrusting into her ass. "typlo-" she began but a Aggron shoved his cock in her mouth. "MMMMPPPHHH,MMMMPPPH!" may screamed as he mouth filled with cum,and as she swallowed it,the typlosion made it to where he was fucking while she was standing,and then she felt the aggron go into her pussy.

"AHHHH! STOP IT!" she begged,then the aggron started to lick her breast, while the typlosion licked her neck,and cheek. "no,stop...it feels good,but this is rape." may moaned,even as she felt both pokemon shooting load after load of cum into her. then the both pulled out and she was showered with cum all over.

the aggron left but the typlosion layed down,and waited. 'what could he want?' may felt something prod her and she looked,and saw an absol.

then she felt typlosion on her,banging her ass,while she sucked the absol's cock,and then it fucked her like the aggron did. 'same tatctic.' she thought between moans.

but then absol,stopped fucking her,and she got into doggy postion while typlosion was still fucking her ass,and then that's when absol,started to spray her with cum.

"STOP IT! STOP! I'M ALREADY COVERED IN FUCKING CUM!" may yelled,this seemed to only make more cum come from absol,and then typlosion joined and then left a few minutes later,leaving may all alone.

'what is this?' she thought terrified. 'is this a pokemon raping cave or something?' may thought as she was laying there.

she managed to make it home,and when her mom saw her,she asked what happened but may went up to her room,and closed and locked the door,and then got in the shower,and cleaned all the cum off her,and she felt like new again. she got out and layed on her bed naked like always.

the lucario that raped her hard before climped through her window,and bowed down. "i'm sorry,for doing what i did to you, please forgive me." he said. may smiled,and kissed him on the mouth. "how about you so me what you go with out raping me,buddy." she said. "yes,mistress." lucario replied. he layed on the bed and may started by teasing him.

she slowly rubbed his shaft up and down,and started to play with his balls. "mistress please stop teasing me." lucario moaned, she smiled,and stroked faster,but this time started to lick his balls.

"OH MISTRESS IM CUMMING!" lucario yelled,as he erupted and cum went all over her hand,and she licked it off,then she let lucario pound her ass.

"mistress you're so tight." lucario moaned. "MMMMPPPHHH,DAMN AND YOU'RE SO BIG! DAMN YOU MIGHT BE THE BIGGEST I EVER HAD! SHIT, THAT'S POUND ME RIGHT THERE!" may screamed as lucario started to cum on her,and then she allowed him to started pounding her pussy,but she felt him thrust into harder and faster ,than any pokemon had before.

"OH,GOD! YES,LUCARIO FASTER,OH GOD,THIS IS SO GOOD,YES,YES,MMMPPPPH,GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME,RAPE ME, DO WHAT EVER,PLEASE, JUST FUCK ME!" may screamed,and she felt him shoot his loud in her,and then when his cock went limb he layed on her,while he was still in her,and his head was laying on her breast.

she smiled,as she saw that he was sleeping. 'he's nice,and loyal.' she thought, as she pulled him out off her, moaning as she enjoyed it. then she layed him on the bed next to her.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MAY HAVE!


	13. Chapter 13

may walked into the forest and started to get naked,and when she was fully naked,she fely something jump on her. and looked back,and saw a zangoose. the zangoose started to pound her in the ass, fast,and his thrust were becoming more violent every time he thrusted into her.

"OH,SHIT ZANGOOSE!" may screamed. zangoose cummed in her,and than started to pound her pussy even harder than he did her ass.

"ZANGOOSE IT HURTS,BUT FEELS SO GOOD,MMMM,YES,MMMPPPH,NYA,YOU'RE SO BIG, OH GOD ZABGOOSE IM CUMMING!" may screamed as she shot her juices all over zangoose who shot hit cum in her,and than all over her body.

may started to suck his cock. she slowly licked his shaft up and down,and then kissed the tip before taking him in her mouth. zangoose started to moan loudly,and thrust deeper into her. "mmmmpppph!" may screamed as zangoose thrusted and shot cum in her mouth and filled it up,and then shot cum onto her face,and in her hair.

leave me any ideas that you have,like always i have been running low on them. LOL. but still thanks for all the support on this series.


End file.
